Carthage
Carthage (Qart-Hadasht "New City or " New Tyre") is a Phoenician city-state made to facilitate trade at Northwest of the continent of Africa from the City of Tyre. Founded by the Phoenicians in 9th century BCE when they had made landfall at the shore of Tunisia and rented the land from the Berbers. Her descendants being Tunisia, Malta, Sardinia, Corsica and etc. Description Appearance saldu_kartupelu's Design In Carthage's first design, she was wearing a white robe of some sorts with a gray undershirt and wore a plain old necklace as well. In Saldu's second post, it shows a Carthage wearing a sandy-cream robe with a golden clip by the waist and a white sleeveless undershirt. By the third post or third design, Saldu envisions Carthage in a sandy-cream dress with the top being an off shoulder. Recently, Saldu just posted a new design depicting Carthage in a sandy-cream colored poncho-like off the shoulder clipped with a brown clip and a white skirt. In all of these designs except for the first one, Carthage wears a necklace with the symbol of the Punic and Phoenician people on it. marylgalactic's Design Carthage has various designs just like Saldu's but the most favoured one is Carthage wearing white robes with the color yellow going down by the sides, underneath is an off the shoulder shirt with no left sleeve and this is accompanied by golden arm accessories and a belt, this design is also referenced to angoalissar's Queen Dido. After the Romanization of Carthage, she wears Roman robes color coded with orange, red and green. In other versions as well, there appears to be a business woman Carthage. But we don't talk about that here. In all of these designs, Carthage wears the crown of Queen Dido in honor of the first queen, mother and founder of Carthage. Personality Carthage is a loving and caring mother or ancestor to Malta and Tunisia (Depends on the person) and to her other once-claimed territories before Rome pulled up and took them. Carthage is very responsible to her duties in her people and colony left behind by Dido, likewise she is a business-minded person, she does not often have time to play around with children since she has a lot on her plate. Carthage is also obsessed with gold if that's what you're looking for but not to the point where she would die for it. Legends says that Carthage is still "salty" after what happened to her at the Third Punic War. Flag Meaning The Sun in the middle of Carthage's flags symbolizes Tanit, the Punic goddess of the sun and chief deity of Carthage, consort of Baal-Hamon. In the center of the sun in the symbol of the Phoenician or Punic people. History The Origins of Carthage Mythologically; Carthage was founded by a Phoenician princess and queen that went by the name Dido or Elissar. It all started when her husband Acerbas had been murdered by her brother Pygmalion. Pygmalion and Dido shared the crown in the wishes of their late father King Mattan. Dido was married off to her uncle Acerbas, a high priest of Melqart. The Phoenician people were more fond of Dido than Pygmalion because of Acerbas being associated with Melqart as High Priest so in turn, Pygmalion murdered him to have the crown on his own.Later on, Dido fleed from the kingdom of Tyre with other people who either feared or hated her brother, Pygmalion. They sailed away until they reached the coast of Northwest Africa (Tunisia) and had rented the land from the Berber people in exchange of 50 pieces of gold per year. As of now, Carthage had been established at around 814 BC with Dido making plans of making a port then expand. Later on, Iarbas, a Berber king who had made a deal on Dido's rent on the land had declared his love for her and when she had rejected him. He made plans to destroy the early city-state of Carthage but Dido threw herself on a pyre, releasing her dying breath. As of now, Carthage had been established at around 814 BC with Dido making plans of making a port then expand. Later on, Iarbas, a Berber king who had made a deal on Dido's rent on the land had declared his love for her and when she had rejected him. He made plans to destroy the early city-state of Carthage but Dido threw herself on a pyre, releasing her dying breath. Historically: Carthage was founded by Phoenicians in 9th century BCE at the Northwest of Africa, it was created to facilitate trade from the city of Tyre. Independence From Phoenicia, Punic Wars Carthage then grew into a wider republic and an empire for trading throughout the Mediterranean. By this time, Carthage received it's independence from Phoenicia by the end of 7th century BCE and ended up being one of the leading commercial centers in the Western region of the Mediterranean. Due to a problem between a commercial network in Sicily, this unsurprisingly starts the First Punic War between the Roman Republic and Carthage. In the end of the First Punic War, the Romans had charged Hamilcar Barca with a huge amount of money and this sets of Hannibal Barca being mad and starting off the Second Punic War, in the Second Punic War, Hannibal gets to cross the Alps and introducing the Romans to the elephants. And this is where he also gets to show his genius in Battle of Lake Trisemene and at the Battle of Cannae. In the Third Punic War, Cato had declared "Carthago Delenda Est!" Which means "Carthage must be destroyed." And thus, Carthage was burned down and destroyed by the Roman Republic and this went on for 3 years (149-146 BCE) until Carthage had met it's doom and became ruins of it's thriving civilization. Relationship Family/Successors * Malta - daughter/descendant (depends on the person) * Tunisia - daughter/son/descendant (depends on the person) * Vandals - germanic descendant * Phoenicia - father/mother (depends on person) * Tyre - brother/sister (depends on person) * Sidon - sibling * Byblos - sibling Friends * Etruria * Numidia (Before betrayal) * Macedon * Ptolemaic Egypt * Persian Empire Enemies * Roman Republic * Ancient Greece Trivia • Qart-Hadasht means "New City" or "New Tyre", this can be taken as a sign that Phoenicia thought Tyre was an accident and decided to make another one. • Please do not mistake Carthage from Cartagena, Spain and Carthage, Missouri. • Carthage is the most favored city of the greek goddess of marriage and royalty: Hera. • Queen Dido's other accounts of her death is because of Aeneas leaving her and she curses at him saying that Carthage and Aeneas' descendants (The Romans) that they will forever be at war with each other. Category:Former Countries Category:Africa Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Empires